Akatsuki Doujinshi
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Deidara niechcący odkrywa prawdziwą postać jego sensei'a, Sasoriego. Kiedy prawda wychodzi na jaw, Sasori postanawia go ukarać, co jeszcze bardziej komplikuje ich relacje. Zwłaszcza, że to, co zrobił Sasori, zmąciło biednemu Deidarze w głowie... .
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział Pierwszy

Pierwszy raz w życiu zdarzyło mi się, że nie wyczułem czyjejś obecności w świątyni. Moje zdziwienie było ogromne, kiedy, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, w którym zwykłem trenować, ujrzałem przed sobą trzy postacie, ubrane w długie czarne płaszcze z czerwonymi chmurkami.

- Co to ma znaczyć?- zapytałem.- Kim jesteście i kto was tu wpuścił?!

- To ten?- usłyszałem grobowy męski głos.

- Z opisu wynika, że tak.- odparł drugi głos, nieco cieńszy, jakby należał do podstarzałego mężczyzny.

- Ty...jesteś Deidara?- zapytał ten grobowy. Musiał należeć do niskiego, garbatego mężczyzny, który wzrostem sięgał swoim towarzyszom ledwie do pasa.

- Ta, i co?- zapytałem.- Czego ode mnie chcecie?

- Mamy dla Ciebie małą propozycję.- odparł trzeci mężczyzna spokojnym, stonowanym głosem.

Nic nie odpowiedziałem, czekałem jedynie, aż zacznie mówić dalej. Tak też się stało.

- Chcielibyśmy zaproponować ci, abyś do nas dołączył.- powiedział, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.- Do nas, to znaczy do organizacji, do której należymy. Do Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki?- powtórzyłem.- Nie jestem zainteresowany! Przeszkadzacie mi tutaj napawać się sztuką.

- I ja mam wziąć tego dzieciaka na partnera...?- mruknął mężczyzna z grobowym głosem. Spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, tego o spokojniejszym głosie.- Ma potencjał, ale wygląda na takiego, co ginie młodo.

- Takie były polecenia naszego lidera...- odparł spokojnie tamten.- Możemy skorzystać z jego mocy.

- Znacie moją moc?- zapytałem zaskoczony.- Kim wy do cholery jesteście...?

- Jesteś terrorystą, związanym z antyrządowymi organizacjami wielu krajów, prawda?- zapytał ten jakby podstarzały głos. Spojrzałem na niego uważnie. Jego twarz była cała niebieska, przypominająca pysk rekina. Włosy miał również niebieskie, ale w ciemnym odcieniu, sterczące w górze niczym płetwa. - Jaki cel może mieć taki złowrogi ninja jak ty...?

- Cel? Ja nie mam celu! Dostaję żądanie, aby coś wysadzić, toteż tak robię. Wraz z moimi tworami. Mmm.

- Tworami?- powtórzył grobowy głos.

Spojrzałem na gościa, do którego należał ten głos. Mogłem zobaczyć jedynie jego

twarz i włosy. A włosy miał dość dziwne. Właściwie, wyglądał na łysego, ale mniej więcej od połowy głowy miał paski włosów oddzielonych od siebie łysiną, które na koniec unosiły się w górę niczym pióropusz. Jego twarz miała ostre rysy i niewielkie oczy, usta zasłaniała maska.

- Zgadza się.- odparłem, sięgając dłonią do małej torby z gliną, którą nosiłem w pasie. Uformowałem z niej dużego pająka.- Patrzcie! I co?- spojrzałem z zachwytem na swoje dzieło.- Te subtelne kształty, linie tak doskonałe, że przekraczają poza dwuwymiarową formę, cała forma oddająca ideał piękna. TO jest sztuka! Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko! Moje dzieła żyją! Niby jest to zwykła glina, ale jednak eksploduje!- uniosłem obie dłonie, wewnętrzną część prawej pokazując przybyłym ludziom. Wypchnąłem język tej dłoni. – Eksplozja powoduje sublimację i po raz pierwszy esencja mojej sztuki wychodzi na jaw! Tylko podczas tej przemiany można ujrzeć moją prawdziwą sztukę! Mmm!- język prawej dłoni poruszył się, oblizując ją.- Sztuką jest eksplozja!- krzyknąłem.

- Irytujące...- oznajmił grobowy głos po krótkiej chwili milczenia.

- Już skończył?- zapytał mężczyzna o twarzy rekina.

- Kto wie...- mruknął ten spokojny. Był chyba najprzystojniejszym z całej trójki. Miał długie czarne włosy i równie czarne oczy, patrzące na mnie bez żadnych emocji. – Nie ważne.- powiedział, zamykając oczy.- Ja to zrobię.

Kiedy ponownie je otworzył, miały czerwony kolor, a wokół czarnej źrenicy 3

mniejsze, czarne kropki z ogonkami. Zmarszczyłem brwi, przyglądając się im. Nie rozumiałem, co tu było grane.

- Chcesz walczyć?- zapytałem.

- Jeśli ja wygram, zostaniesz członkiem Akatsuki.- odparł.

Stanąłem w rozkroku, przerzucając pająka z lewej do prawej dłoni a lewą sięgając do

torby z gliną.

- Nie lekceważ mnie i mojej sztuki ! Moje ninjutsu jest niczym innym, jak wyrafinowaną, doskonałą sztuką! Mmm!- ukryłem za plecami lewą dłoń, w której małe usta żuły już glinę. Wypluły z siebie małego robaka w kształcie stonogi. Przykleiłem go do pająka, poczym zamachnąłem się.- Poznaj moją sztukę!

Rzuciłem pająka w stronę mężczyzny, którzy rzucił mi wyzwanie. Ten odskoczył do

tyłu, a kiedy mój pająk znalazł się blisko niego, wysunąłem w górę palec wskazujący i środkowy lewej dłoni, jakbym jedną ręką próbował utworzyć pieczęć Barana.

- Katsu!- krzyknąłem.

Eksplozja mojego dzieła była niewielka, tak jak chciałem, jednakże zdołała

zrobić dziurę w ścianie. Mężczyzna, tak jak przewidywałem, uniknął tego i po chwili wyłonił się z dymu. Kiedy tylko wylądował na drewnianej podłodze, z pod niej wyłonił się powiększony robak, którego zrobiłem wcześniej i owinął się wokół jego ciała.

Roześmiałem się i wyprostowałem.

- Za dużo gadasz... To wszystko na co cię stać?- pochyliłem się ponownie, znów tworząc lewą dłonią część pieczęci Barana.- To koniec! Mmm!

- Powinieneś lepiej spojrzeć na siebie.- odparł spokojnie tamten.

- Co?- spytałem zaskoczony, wpatrując się w jego oczy i nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi.

I wtedy nagle poczułem uścisk na ciele. Spojrzałem w dół i zobaczyłem, że stonoga,

która przed chwilą oplatała tego faceta, teraz ściska mnie.

- C-co?- mruknąłem, próbując się z tego wydostać.

- Było blisko, nie?- zapytał nieco rozbawiony facet o twarzy rekina.- Jeszcze trochę i byś wysadził samego siebie.

- Mówiłem ci, że on należy do tych co giną młodo.- mruknął facet z grobowym głosem.

- Genjutsu!- pojąłem nagle.- Ale...kiedy?!

- Od samego początku.- odparł rekin z lekkim uśmiechem.- Od momentu, kiedy spojrzałeś w oko Sharingana Itachiego, wpadłeś w jego Genjutsu.

Patrzyłem na nich, totalnie oszołomiony, kiedy nagle oślepiło mnie silne światło

słońca. Dym spowodowany moją eksplozją wydostał się na zewnątrz przez dziurę, którą utworzył wybuch. Spojrzałem tam i ujrzałem tego mężczyznę – Itachiego – stojącego w promieniach słońca niczym Bóg. Patrzyłem w jego oczy, przerażony i zachwycony jednocześnie. Cudowne... . To jest...sztuka!

Stonoga opasająca moje ciało upadła na podłogę bez życia. Odetchnąłem głęboko i

ukryłem twarz w lewej dłoni.

- Szlag!- szepnąłem sam do siebie.- Zacząłem się fascynować cudzymi zdolnościami?- znów, jednym okiem, spojrzałem na Itachiego.- To ma być sztuka? Niemożliwe... To nie wchodzi w rachubę!

- Przegrałeś.- oznajmił Itachi swoim spokojnym, działającym mi na nerwach głosem.- Zgodnie z umową...od teraz oficjalnie należysz do Akatsuki.

Otwarłem zaspane oczy i zmrużyłem je, kiedy oślepiło mnie światło słoneczne.

- Sen...?- mruknąłem, patrząc na swoją prawą dłoń. Jej język wysunął się lekko, poczym schował z powrotem.

Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzałem po moim pokoju. Taa. Dobrze

pamiętam moją porażkę tamtego dnia. To przez moją nieuwagę teraz znajdowałem się w głównej siedzibie Akatsuki, w swoim własnym pokoju, do którego wstęp miałem tylko ja. Każdy dbał tu o swoją i cudzą prywatność.

Fakt faktem, że nie było tu aż tak źle. Dzięki organizacji, do której teraz należałem,

mogłem spokojnie tworzyć swoją sztukę i ujawniać ją moim towarzyszom. Mogli ją podziwiać, tak jak i ja sam.

Odrzuciłem od siebie kołdrę i wstałem z ociąganiem. Ubranie się zajęło mi dobrych

kilka minut. Miałem fatalny dzień, dosłownie nic mi się nie chciało. Czułem, że będę miał dziś zły humor.

A mój zły humor oznaczał FATALNY humor Sasori'ego... .

Wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, zamykając go na klucz, poczym udałem się

korytarzem w stronę głównego ,,salonu'', gdzie zwykle pracowaliśmy i omawialiśmy różne sprawy całą grupą. Teraz siedziała tu tylko Konan, przeglądając jakieś papiery.

Stanąłem pod ścianą niedaleko niej, czekając, aż mnie zauważy. Choć należałem do

najmłodszych w naszej niewielkiej grupie, nie miałem zamiaru płaszczyć się przed każdym i każdemu jako pierwszy mówić ,,dzień dobry''.

Choć w sumie...zwykle witałem się jedynie z Sasorim i Painem. Resztę albo miałem w

nosie, albo po prostu czekałem, aż pierwsi się odezwą.

- Witaj, Deidara.- powiedziała Konan, nie podnosząc wzroku z nad papierów.

- Mmm.- odparłem z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Przekazałam już Sasoriemu informacje o waszej kolejnej misji. Macie wyruszyć...pięć minut temu.

- Co?!- wykrzyknąłem, gapiąc się na nią, wkurzony.- Dopiero teraz mówisz?! Mmm! Dobrze wiesz jak Sasori-sensei nienawidzi, gdy musi na kogoś czekać. Cholera! Dostanie mi się za to spóźnienie, mmm!

Ruszyłem biegiem do wyjścia, po drodze łapiąc swój kapelusz i nakładając go na

głowę. Kiedy tylko znalazłem się na zewnątrz, na mostku ujrzałem Sasoriego, gapiącego się w moją stronę morderczym wzrokiem.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, poczym podbiegłem do niego.

- Ah, wybacz, Sasori-sensei, nikt mnie nie obudził.

- Idioto.- mruknął Sasori swoim grobowym tonem.- Dopiszę te sześć minut na twoją listę spóźnień. Idziemy.

- Ahahaha.- roześmiałem się nieco nerwowo.- A więc zrobiłeś jakąś głupią listę... .

- Mówiłeś coś?- mordercze spojrzenie Sasoriego spowodowało, że od razu zreflektowałem się.

- Ależ nic, nic. Zupełnie nic, Sasori-sensei. Mmm. Więc...co dziś jest naszą misją?

- Dziś upływa termin spłaty długu czterech osób, dla których wykonywaliśmy wcześniej misje.- odparł Sasori.- Idziemy do Tanigakure ,,porozmawiać'' z jedną z nich.

- Huh? Czy do tej misji nie nadaje się przypadkiem Kakuzu? Mmm.

- Kakuzu zajął się już dwoma.- odparł Sasori.- Teraz udał się do trzeciego. A ponieważ i tak nie mamy nic do roboty, wyręczymy go z tym czwartym.

- Dziwne, że Kakuzu zgodził się, byśmy tam poszli zamiast niego. Mmm.

- Kakuzu już i tak ma na głowie nasze finanse. Myślisz, że zajmuje się tylko zbieraniem, liczeniem i wydawaniem pieniędzy Akatsuki?

- Eh, ja tam nie wiem.- mruknąłem, chcąc już zakończyć temat. Sasori zbyt łatwo się denerwował.

- Bo jesteś idiotą.

- Tsk.

Odwróciłem od niego głowę, nieco urażony. Co prawda, nie było dnia, w którym

Sasori-sensei nie nazwałby mnie idiotą, ale mimo wszystko mógłby być nieco łagodniejszy, zważywszy na to, że jesteśmy partnerami.

Przełknąłem ślinę, zerkając na Sasoriego. Partnerzy. Trochę do głupio brzmi, według

mnie. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, od dwóch tygodni poważnie zastanawiałem się nad rozmową z Sasorim. Od dwóch tygodni, czyli od momentu, kiedy zobaczyłem jak NAPRAWDĘ wygląda.

Nie mówiłem mu o tym, bo oczywistym by było, że od razy by mnie zabił.

Zobaczyłem jego prawdziwe oblicze zupełnie przypadkiem, kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się niedaleko jakiejś rzeki w Kraju Błyskawicy. Oboje byliśmy zmęczeni misją i oznajmiłem mu, że idę wziąć kąpiel w rzece, by zmyć z siebie kurz i nieprzyjemny zapach dymu po mojej sztuce. Jednakże, wybrałem złe miejsce w rzece, nieco zaśmiecone, więc udałem się wzdłuż niej, by poszukać czystszego miejsca.

I wtedy znalazłem Sasoriego. Zapewne skorzystał z chwili, kiedy mnie nie było, by

samemu się wykąpać. Zupełnym zaskoczeniem dla mnie było to, że wynurzył się z marionetki. Dobrze, że powstrzymałem się od wybuchu śmiechem. Wolałem, żeby nie odkrył mojej obecności. Dalej chowając się za dużą skałą, z bijącym sercem obserwowałem Sasoriego.

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że może mi się spodobać jakiś facet. Przechodząc przez wiele

wiosek, głównie starałem się podobać kobietom, musiałem przecież pokazać, że jestem fajny. Tacy artyści jak ja, zajmujący się taką piękną sztuką jak moja, zawsze są fajni. I ja też byłem fajny.

Dlatego to było dla mnie wielkie zdziwienie, kiedy poczułem, jak moje serce

przyspiesza w jednej chwili, kiedy patrzyłem zauroczony na czuprynę ognistych, czerwonych włosów Sasoriego. Wcześniej sądziłem, że Sasori jest ode mnie starszy o jakieś 15-20 lat, ale kiedy teraz mu się przyglądałem, wyglądał na mój wiek.

Zdjął z siebie ubranie, a ja poczułem, że się rumienię. Mimo, że wiedziałem, iż nie powinienem go podglądać, wpatrywałem się w niego intensywnie. Jego ciało wyglądało na delikatne, skóra była bez skazy, prawdziwie piękna...prawdziwa sztuka.

Poczułem, że robi mi się gorąco na samo jego wspomnienie. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i ponownie odwróciłem głowę od Sasoriego, zniżając kapelusz, by nie było widać, że się zarumieniłem.

- Deidara.- usłyszałem jego grobowy ton.

- O-o-o-o c-co ch-chodzi, Sasori-sensei?- wyjąkałem, odwracając się jeszcze bardziej.

- Co ci jest?- zapytał.- Wyglądasz na chorego.

- W-wszystko w porządku!- odparłem nerwowo.- Ch-chodźmy. P-pospieszmy się i załatwmy to jak najszybciej.

Zapadła cisza. Szedłem kawałek przed Sasorim, chcąc ukryć zdenerwowanie i

zarumienioną twarz. Przecież nie mogłem iść obok niego! Jakby zauważył, mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać... .

- Wyrównaj.- usłyszałem jego rozkaz.

- H...huh?- mruknąłem.

- Powiedziałem: wyrównaj.- powtórzył Sasori.

- N...nie rozumiem.- mruknąłem.

- Nie lubię, jak idziesz przede mną, idioto.- warknął Sasori.- Wyrównaj krok i idź obok mnie!

Odetchnąłem głęboko, chcąc się uspokoić, poczym przystanąłem na moment i

poczekałem, aż Sasori do mnie dojdzie. Ruszyliśmy obok siebie, milcząc. Czułem na sobie baczne spojrzenie senseia, przez które jeszcze bardziej się denerwowałem.

- Mów.- zażądał Sasori.

- Yyy...ł...ładna pogoda dziś.- zacząłem.

- Nie o to mi chodzi, debilu!- warknął Sasori.- Mów, co ci jest.

- Nic mi nie jest, Sasori-sensei.

- Odpowiadaj, gówniarzu!

- Gówniarzu?- spojrzałem na niego, zirytowany.- Przecież jesteś w moim wieku, o ile nie mło...- urwałem nagle i szybko odwróciłem wzrok.- Znaczy...

- Skąd te idiotyczne przypuszczenia?- zapytał Sasori.- Jestem od ciebie...

Spojrzałem na niego, kiedy nagle urwał. Zatrzymał się jak wryty i gapił na mnie

uważnie. Nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć powiekami, kiedy nagle jego wielki ogon zacisnął się wokół mojego ciała.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Deidara?- zapytał.- Ty...widziałeś mnie?

- O...o co chodzi, Sasori-sensei? P...przecież widzę cię codziennie!

Zapadła cisza. Sasori nadal wpatrywał się we mnie uważnie, ale tym razem nie

odwróciłem wzroku. Po chwili uścisk jego ogona zelżał a ja mogłem zacząć swobodnie oddychać. Sasori bez słowa ruszył dalej.

Spojrzałem za nim, nieco zaskoczony. Zwykle nie dawał łatwo za wygraną. Moim

błędem było to, że postanowiłem to zignorować i po prostu ruszyłem za nim, nie przeczuwając tego, co miało nastąpić później.

- Ah, moja sztuka jest piękna, prawda, Sasori-sensei? Mmm.- zapytałem zadowolony z siebie, kiedy wracaliśmy do siedziby Akatsuki. W dłoni niosłem walizkę z pieniędzmi, za nami unosił się szary dym po eksplozji mojego pająka, po którym dom jakiegoś Detsu zniknął z powierzchni ziemi wraz z jego dwoma braćmi.

Sasori jednak nie odpowiedział. Spojrzałem na niego i przyjrzałem mu się uważnie.

Niby zachowywał się jak zwykle, milczący, poważny i groźny zarazem, ale miałem wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Zmarszczyłem brwi i dalej mu się przyglądałem.

Już się ściemniło, teraz drogę oświetlał nam jasny, duży księżyc wiszący nad nami.

Prawie jak na randce.

Zatrzymałem się jak wryty, nie wierząc, że właśnie coś takiego sobie pomyślałem.

Dałem sam sobie siarczystego liścia i ruszyłem dalej.

- Mogę to zrobić za ciebie.- powiedział Sasori.

- Huh? Co takiego, sensei?- zapytałem, nie rozumiejąc.

- Walnąć cię.- odparł Sasori.

- Huh? Ehe...ehehehe. Dz-dziękuję, nie trzeba.

- Daj znać, jak zmienisz zdanie.- mruknął.

- Ah, zebrało ci się na żarty, Sasori-sensei. Mmm.- uśmiechnąłem się.

- Żarty? Zgłupiałeś do reszty?- Sasori spojrzał na mnie swoimi morderczymi oczami.- Ja NIGDY nie żartuję. A w tym momencie mam ochotę cię zabić. Ale muszę się powstrzymać, bo nie mam zamiaru dźwigać tej walizki.

Spokojnie zmieściłbyś ją do swojej kukiełki...- pomyślałem, ale nie powiedziałem nic

na to. Gdybym mu to powiedział, pewnie by mnie zabił... .

- Huh? Sasori-sensei, dokąd idziesz?- zapytałem, kiedy Sasori nieoczekiwanie skręcił w lewo i ruszył wąską, leśną dróżką.

- Na skróty.- odparł krótko.

- Haa? To dlaczego od razu tędy nie szliśmy...- mruknąłem.

- Nie marudź.

Światło księżyca nadal do nas docierało, jednakże las po tej stronie był nieco gęstszy.

Szliśmy powoli z Sasorim wśród ciszy, którą od czasu do czasu przerywał huk sowy czy rechot żab. Gdzieś blisko musiał być staw, albo jakieś jeziorko.

W pewnym momencie Sasori zatrzymał się i rozejrzał.

- Tu będzie dobrze.- stwierdził.

- Huh?

Nim zdążyłem o cokolwiek zapytać, wieki ogon skorpiona wystrzelił w górę i

przywiązał mnie do pobliskiego, dużego drzewa. Stęknąłem cicho i spojrzałem z przerażeniem na Sasoriego. Jednak chce mnie zabić?!

- Deidara.- usłyszałem jego mroczny głos i ciarki przeszły mi przez plecy.- Zadam ci teraz jedno pytanie. Tylko jedno. Od twojej odpowiedzi zależeć będzie, czy cię zabiję, czy pozwolę ci żyć.

Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, wpatrując się w jego oczy.

- Powiedz mi...- zaczął Sasori.- ...czy widziałeś mnie?

Cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera, choleraaaa! Jednak nie zignorował mojej

wcześniejszej wpadki! Znów przełknąłem ślinę, myśląc gorączkowo, co odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedziałem, którą odpowiedź uzna za przyzwolenie, by pozostawić mnie przy życiu. W tej sytuacji nie mogłem z nim walczyć, jego ogon zablokował moje dłonie i nie mogłem nimi sięgnąć do dwóch toreb przywiązanych do pasa.

Spojrzałem w jego oczy, które uważnie wpatrywały się we mnie.

- Tak.- wypaliłem bez zastanowienia.

Zapadła długa, głęboka cisza. Przełknąłem ślinę nerwowo, miałem ogromną ochotę

zamknąć oczy, ale nawet to bałem się zrobić. Byłem kompletnie przerażony, a strach sparaliżował mnie całego. Miałem wrażenie, że gapimy się na siebie z Sasorim od kilku godzin.

I wtedy nagle zwolnił uścisk i upadłem na ziemię. Odkaszlnąłem kilka razy i

spojrzałem na Sasoriego, który odwracał się już i zaczynał iść dalej ścieżką.

- Zboczeniec.- usłyszałem.

Co? Spojrzałem na niego, zaskoczony.

- Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie zboczeńcem?- zapytałem, wstając i otrzepując swój płaszcz.

- Myślałem o tym przez większość drogi.- powiedział Sasori. Stanął w miejscu i odwrócił się do mnie.- Deidara...miałeś tylko jedną okazję do tego, by zobaczyć moją prawdziwą postać.

Poczułem gorąco na całej twarzy. Cholera, przejrzał mnie!

- Ale to nie czyni ze mnie żadnego zboczeńca!- powiedziałem.- Ja...po prostu szukałem czystego miejsca w rzece, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że tam będziesz?

Sasori nic nie odpowiedział, szedł tylko dalej.

- Więc...skoro już przy tym jesteśmy...- zacząłem.- Ile masz lat, Sasori?

Cisza.

- Bo wiesz, wyglądasz tak mniej więcej na mój wiek... . Dlaczego jesteś...

- Powiedz jeszcze słowo, a dołączę cię do mojej kolekcji marionetek.- powiedział poważnie Sasori.

- Tsk.- brew zadrgała mi lekko, kiedy na niego spojrzałem. Postanowiłem dać sobie z tym spokój i przestałem się odzywać, mimo, że ciekawość wprost mnie zżerała.

- Żeby było jasne.- odezwał się nagle Sasori, nie patrząc na mnie.- Nikomu ani słowa o tym, jak wyglądam naprawdę. Jeśli piśniesz słówko, zabiję cię.

- Taa.- mruknąłem.- Ale skoro już jestem tym jedynym wtajemniczonym, to mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, dlaczego udajesz starszego, niż jesteś. Mmm.

- Nie udaję.- odparł Sasori.- Zresztą, nie interesuj się tym.

- Postaw się na moim miejscu.- mruknąłem.

Sasori spojrzał na mnie.

- Fakt.- mruknął.- Pewnie sam byłbym ciekawy.

- Ah! Więc rozumiesz mnie! No, to powiedz mi, Sasori-sensei...

- Nie.- uciął krótko, niszcząc cały mój entuzjazm.

Westchnąłem cicho, poprawiając swój kapelusz. Sądziłem, że przez resztę drogi Sasori

już się do mnie nie odezwie, jednakże ten zatrzymał się nagle, wypatrując czegoś między drzewami, poczym spojrzał na mnie.

- Tam jest polana.- powiedział.- Zatrzymamy się na niej i przenocujemy. Jestem zmęczony.

- Jednak z ciebie staruszek, co...?- mruknąłem cicho do siebie, podążając jego śladem między drzewa.- Dlaczego nie mogę użyć mojej sztuki do zrobienia dużego ptaka, na którego wsiądziemy? Dzięki niemu za góra trzy, cztery godziny, będziemy w domu.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie cierpię tych twoich gówien.

- To nie są gówna!- krzyknąłem, zdenerwowany.- To jest moja sztuka, prawdziwa SZTUKA!

- Zamknij się! Irytujesz mnie... .

- Tsk!

Weszliśmy na niewielką polanę. Nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na Sasoriego,

sięgnąłem lewą dłonią do torby z gliną. Małe usta urwały nie wielki kawałek i zaczęły go żuć. Po chwili wypluły je, a ja uformowałem z nich łabędzia. Kiedy zrzuciłem go na ziemię, jego rozmiar zwiększył się na tyle, by jego skrzydło mogło mnie całego przykryć. Usiadłem na ziemi, opierając się o jego tułów, a skrzydło opatuliło mnie.

Schyliłem kapelusz i przymknąłem oczy. Nie byłem zbytnio zmęczony, dlatego tylko

rozmyślałem sobie o tym, że kiedy tylko wrócę do domu, potrenuję formowanie mojej sztuki.

Jednym uchem słyszałem jakieś trzaski, jakby pękającego drewna. Kiedy otwarłem jedno oko, zobaczyłem, że Sasori szykuje palenisko. Zdziwiłem się odrobinę, bo zwykle to ja je musiałem szykować, gdy Sasori chciał odpocząć. Kiedy on odpoczywał, ja pełniłem wartę, oczywiste więc było, że sam musiałem rozpalać ogień, by nie zmarznąć.

Postanowiłem zignorować Sasoriego i ponownie zamknąłem oczy. Po chwili jednak usłyszałem jakiś obcy, męski głos.

- Posuń się.

Otwarłem szybko oczy i spojrzałem w górę. Nade mną stał Sasori. Ten PRAWDZIWY Sasori, z czupryną czerwonych włosów, ubrany w czarny płaszcz Akatsuki. Opierał jedną rękę o biodro i patrzył na mnie z góry.

- C...co?- poczułem, że znów się rumienię.- Dlaczego wylazłeś z tej swojej budy?

- Budy?- powtórzył Sasori, unosząc jedną brew.- Udam, że wcale tego nie powiedziałeś. A teraz zrób mi trochę miejsca.

Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie, poczym odsunąłem łabędzie skrzydło, by wpuścić

Sasoriego. Właśnie pomyślałem sobie, że będziemy niebezpiecznie blisko siebie i że to będzie wyjątkowo intymna sytuacja dla mnie, kiedy Sasori nagle chwycił mnie za płaszcz i uniósł do góry. Jak na takiego chudego, młodego ( prawdopodobnie młodego ) mężczyznę, był dość silny.

- Podobam ci się, co?- zapytał swoim spokojnym głosem, tak różnym od tego, którego słuchałem dzień w dzień.

- C...co?!- wykrzyknąłem, czując, że mój rumieniec pogłębia się.- Ja...mnie...mnie nie interesują faceci!

- Ah, tak?- mruknął Sasori.- To dlaczego tak się rumienisz, zboczeńcu?

- Nie jestem zboczeńcem! A rumienię się bo...bo chyba będę chory! Tak, właśnie, chyba coś mnie bierze!

- ,,Brać'' to cię mogę za chwilę ja.- powiedział Sasori z wrednym uśmieszkiem.- Wyglądasz uroczo, kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczkami. Ciekaw jestem, czy udałoby mi się sprawić, że zarumienisz się jeszcze bardziej... .

- O...o czym ty mówisz, Sasori-sensei?! P-puść mnie!

- Puścić?- powtórzył Sasori, zbliżając swoją twarz do mojej.- Nie sądzę, żebyś naprawdę tego chciał.

Wstrzymałem oddech, kiedy jego usta znalazły się tuż przy moich. Czułem na

wargach jego delikatny oddech, ten drań był zupełnie opanowany!

Nie miałem pojęcia, co mam robić. Teraz ja i Sasori byliśmy tego samego wzrostu, ale wyglądało na to, że mój sensei jest silniejszy ode mnie. Trzymał mnie za płaszcz, choć i tak nie miałem za bardzo gdzie uciec. Za sobą miałem ciało mojego łabędzia, przed sobą stanowczo zbyt przystojnego Sasoriego. W dodatku ciągle się zbliżał, a ja nie mogłem ruszyć nawet palcem... .

I wtedy jego usta znalazły się tak blisko moich, że w końcu się dotknęły. Sasori patrzył mi perfidnie w oczy, obserwując moją reakcję. Gapiłem się na niego wytrzeszczonymi oczami, kiedy powoli przycisnął swoje usta do moich. Poczułem jego język najpierw na dolnej wardze, potem na górnej. Nie potrafiłem się oprzeć! Pozwoliłem mu, by wsunął powoli język w moje usta i pogłębił pocałunek. Kiedy jego język dotknął mojego, cofnąłem go odruchowo. Sasori jednak zignorował to i wepchnął swój jeszcze głębiej, niemalże sięgając gardła. Albo to była moja wyobraźnia... . Poczułem, jak jego język porusza się w moich ustach i drażni podniebienie.

Nagle przerwał pocałunek i cofnął nieco twarz, przypatrując mi się uważnie, bez emocji.

- Oh.- mruknął.- Udało mi się. Jesteś jeszcze bardziej czerwony, niż przed chwilą.

Patrzyłem na niego totalnie zdezorientowany, dysząc lekko. Sasori ciągle wpatrywał

się we mnie ze stoickim spokojem. Dopiero po chwili uśmiechnął się delikatnie i puścił mój płaszcz.

- Co to ma być?- zapytał.- Taka z ciebie ciota, że się rozpłakałeś?

Zacisnąłem usta i uparcie nie zamykałem oczu, wiedząc, że jeśli to zrobię, łzy, które

się tam znalazły, wypłyną.

- To dopiero początek, mój mały zboczeńcu.- powiedział.

- Co ty chcesz...?- zacząłem, kiedy Sasori zaczął odpinać swój płaszcz.

Kiedy odpiął go do końca, zrzucił go z siebie na ziemię. Ciągle nie odrywał ode mnie

wzroku, gapił się na perwersyjnie.

- Sa...Sasori-sensei, ubierz się... .

- Połóż się.- powiedział.

- Co?- pisnąłem.

- Połóż się na moim płaszczu.- powiedział.- To rozkaz.

Spojrzałem na niego, nie wierząc, że mówi serio. Korzystając z okazji, że nieco się

odsunął, zerwałem się z miejsca, chcąc szybko uciec z polany, jednakże Sasori okazał się nie tylko silny, ale i bardzo szybki. Chwycił mnie za kołnierz płaszcza, zatrzymując mnie.

- Chcesz uciec?- zapytał z uśmiechem.- Nie pozwolę ci na to.

Sasori popchnął mnie lekko, przez co upadłem na ziemię, wprost na jego płaszcz.

Spróbowałem się czołgać, by uciec, ale Sasori chwycił mnie za kostki i przysunął do siebie bliżej.

- Sasori! Co ty wyprawiasz?!- wrzasnąłem, kiedy ten obrócił mnie na plecy.

- Jak to co?- mruknął, kładąc się na mnie.- Chcę sprawić, że spłoniesz ze wstydu.

- To...to w ogóle nie jest sztuką! Puszczaj! Nie możesz...- moje słowa zginęły w jego ustach, kiedy po raz drugi pocałował mnie, tym razem z większą siłą i stanowczością.

Kiedy jego język znów znalazł się w moich ustach, jęknąłem cicho. Cholera, przecież

to był mój pierwszy raz! Pierwszy raz w życiu całowałem się! Ba, pierwszy raz w życiu byłem tak blisko drugiego ciała! I to było MĘSKIE ciało!

Sasori pogłębił pocałunek, jednocześnie jedną dłonią zaczął rozpinać mój płaszcz. A niech mnie, czy on zamierza...?! TUTAJ ?!

Próbowałem jakoś go powstrzymać, odepchnąć, ale chwycił moje oba nadgarstki swoją prawą dłonią i przygwoździł je nad moją głową do ziemi. Usiadł na mnie okrakiem, pochylając się i ocierając klatką piersiową o moją. Było mi gorąco i nie mogłem oddychać. Byłem kompletnie zawstydzony swoimi jękami, co gorsza, poczynania Sasoriego sprawiały mi nie wyobrażalną przyjemność. Poczułem, jak moja męskość naciska na materiał spodni, a moja głowa niemalże płonie ze wstydu.

Sasori przerwał pocałunek i wsunął dłoń pod moją bluzkę, unosząc ją pod górę. Poczułem chłód na swoim ciele, patrzyłem przerażony i zawstydzony jak Sasori pochyla się i zaczyna drażnić językiem moje sutki. Krzyknąłem cicho, zaciskając powieki. Kiedy Sasori zaczął napierać ustami na moje sutki i gryźć je delikatnie, wciągnąłem głośno powietrze i zacząłem jęczeć.

- Sa...Sasori-sensei!- krzyknąłem.- Błagam, przestań! To...tak nie można! Jesteśmy mężczyznami!

- Nie widzę w tym nic złego.- odparł spokojnie Sasori, sięgając ustami do drugiego sutka.- Po za tym, na moje oko, podoba ci się to, co robię.

- Ale...ale...nie możemy! Jesteśmy w lesie!

- Ah, rozumiem. Wolałbyś to robić w ciepłym łóżku w naszej siedzibie, tak?

- Nie! Ja W OGÓLE nie chcę tego robić! Proszę, przestań!

- Ale twoje jęki każą mi kontynuować. A może źle je rozumiem?

- Ja...ja...- wyjąkałem, nie potrafiąc dokończyć.

- No więc.- Sasori uśmiechnął się, poczym wsunął mi dłoń w spodnie.- Pobawmy się, Dei-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział Drugi

Czułem się, jakby całe moje ciało miało zaraz spłonąć, a to wrażenie potęgowało jeszcze ognisko zrobione przez Sasoriego.

Kiedy Sasori-sensei wsunął mi dłoń w spodnie i zaczął delikatnie przesuwać palcami po moim penisie, poczułem, że tracę siły na ucieczkę i jedyne czego chcę, to czerpać jak najwięcej przyjemności z tej chwili.

Ale przecież to nie było normalne! NIGDY nie interesowałem się facetami! Fakt, uważałem, że ten prawdziwy Sasori jest bardzo przystojny, ale...to nie były żadne poważne myśli. Ja...chciałem mu tylko powiedzieć, że nie powinien ukrywać prawdziwego siebie.

Jęknąłem cicho, kiedy palce Sasoriego zacisnęły się na moich jądrach. Odwróciłem głowę, starając się choć w najmniejszym stopniu ukryć swoje zażenowanie. Wtedy Sasori pochylił głowę nad moją szyją i zaczął delikatnie wodzić po niej czubkiem języka. Poczułem, jak moje ciało wygina się w łuk, zacząłem się nerwowo wiercić, z jednej strony chcąc uciec, z drugiej – chcąc doznać więcej przyjemności.

- Widzę, że odpowiada ci ten obrót sprawy.- usłyszałem szept Sasoriego.

- Ja...- wydyszałem.- Nie chcę...

- ...żebyś przerywał?- Sasori uśmiechnął się wrednie.- Nie martw się, przed nami cała noc.

Znów jęknąłem cicho, tymczasem Sasori puścił moje nadgarstki i zaczął ściągać ze

mnie spodnie. Nie zdążyłem ich chwycić, Sasori zdjął je ze mnie szybki ruchem wraz z bielizną, poczym ponownie na mnie usiadł i zdjął z siebie koszulę. Ujrzałem przed sobą jego nagą klatkę piersiową, z zawstydzeniem wpatrywałem się, jak Sasori chwycił moją dłoń, poczym przesunął ją sobie wzdłuż swojego brzucha i klatki, sięgając do różowego sutka. Język tej dłoni wysunął się, liżąc go i ssąc lekko.

- Ah...wyglądasz tak uroczo, Deidara...- mruknął Sasori z uśmiechem. Pochylił się nade mną, całując mnie delikatnie.- Widzę, że już się poddałeś.

Sasori pochylił się jeszcze niżej, poczym zaczął całować mnie po klatce i brzuchu,

zniżając się coraz bardziej, dążąc nieuchronnie do mojej męskości, stojącej wysoko w górze. Kiedy dotarł do niej ustami, poczułem jak dmucha delikatnie na mojego penisa, który zadrżał lekko, oczekując pieszczot.

Nie wierzyłem, że Sasori to zrobi, jednak szybko się przekonałem, że taki właśnie ma

zamiar. Chwycił dłonią mojego penisa tuż przy jądrach, poczym wysunął język, drażniąc delikatnie jego czubek. Nie mogłem powstrzymać krzyku.

- Sasori, nie...nie rób tego, proszę!

Jednak on ani myślał mnie posłuchać. Bawił się moim penisem jak jedną ze swoich

marionetek, najpierw drażniąc językiem jego czubek, a następnie przesuwając delikatnie językiem po całej jego długości. Włożyłem sobie pięść do ust i zagryzłem ją mocno, chcąc jakoś powstrzymać się od moich głupich krzyków. Nie był to jednak żaden sposób na powstrzymanie jęków, które mimowolnie wydostawały się z mojego gardła.

Sasori tymczasem bawił się w najlepsze. Na jego ustach gościł głupawy uśmieszek kiedy, przyglądając się mojej twarzy, powoli zaczął wsuwać do ust mojego penisa. Jęknąłem głośno, zaciskając drugą dłoń na płaszczu, na którym leżałem. Sasori zaczął powolnymi ruchami pieścić mnie ustami, wciąż nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Kiedy odruchowo chciałem złączyć nogi, chwycił mnie delikatnie za uda i rozchylił je, by mieć dostęp do mojego penisa. Zaczął poruszać ustami coraz szybciej i szybciej, moje ciało wyginało się lekko w jego stronę, mimo, że próbowałem to jakoś powstrzymać. Jednakże wszelkie moje starania spełzały na niczym. Po raz kolejny odwróciłem twarz, zawstydzony i zażenowany.

- Patrz na mnie.- powiedział Sasori.

- Nie...nie mogę.- jęknąłem.

- Albo zaczniesz na mnie patrzeć, albo zmuszę cię do zamienienia się miejscami.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Nie mając wyjścia, spojrzałem na niego, czując się jak

największy na świecie idiota. Sasori uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i wrócił do swojego zajęcia. Znów wsunął do ust mojego penisa, jedną ręką trzymając go u nasady. Szybkimi ruchami głowy sprawiał mi tak wielką przyjemność, że czułem, jakbym miał zaraz eksplodować od środka. Zacząłem drżeć delikatnie, a kiedy Sasori przyspieszył jeszcze odrobinę, poczułem, że dłużej nie wytrzymam.

Spuściłem się do ust senseia, jednocześnie odrzucając głowę w tył i obie dłonie

zaciskając na płaszczu. Moje ciało wygięło się ku górze, poczym opadło bezwładnie na ziemię. Sasori wypuścił mojego mięknącego penisa z ust, połknął spermę poczym, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, oblizał się lubieżnie.

Oddychałem szybko, powoli się uspokajając.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że już skończyłem?- zapytał Sasori, patrząc na mnie z góry.

Spojrzałem na niego, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi, kiedy ten przewrócił mnie na

brzuch.

- Sasori, co ty...?- zacząłem, odwracając ku niemu twarz, ale kiedy tylko zobaczyłem, że zaczyna zdejmować spodnie, szybko się odwróciłem.- Co...co robisz?

- To co zawsze.- odparł.- Spełniam swoje zachcianki.

Poczułem, że Sasori chwyta moje pośladki i rozchyla je.

- Nie! Sasori-sensei, ty chyba nie zamierzasz...?!

- Nie przeszkadzaj mi.

- Nie, to nie jest dobry pomysł, Sasori-sensei! Proszę, przestań! Nie chcę tego, błagam cię! Nie...nie jestem gotowy!

- Radzę ci się rozluźnić, bo niestety nie mam nic przy sobie, żeby cię nawilżyć.

- Żeby mnie...co?! Po co?!- krzyknąłem piskliwym głosem.

Sasori jednak mnie nie słuchał. Spojrzałem na niego i zobaczyłem, jak wkłada swój

palec środkowy do ust, a po chwili wyjmuje go, naślinionego i przykłada do mojego odbytu.

- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie !- zacząłem panikować.- Nie, Sasori-sensei, błagam! Ja...ja znienawidzę cię, jeśli mi to zrobisz!

- Nie myśl, że tym razem zaproponuję ci zamianę miejsc.- Sasori uśmiechnął się drwiąco.- Z resztą, nie dałbyś rady, widzę, że nogi masz jak z waty. Cóż, tym lepiej dla mnie. Staraj się rozluźnić, bo będzie boleć.

Z przerażeniem, drżąc na całym ciele poczułem, jak Sasori wsuwa we mnie swój

palec. Odruchowo zacisnąłem ścianki, chcąc go powstrzymać przed dalszą penetracją, jednakże on zignorował to i wsunął głębiej palec.

Wiedziałem, że i tak nie wyjdę zwycięsko z tej walki, robiłem więc co mogłem, by nieco się rozluźnić i zrelaksować. Nie było jednak łatwo, a Sasori ani myślał o tym, żeby przestać.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu tak cholernie się czegoś bałem. Nie patrzyłem na senseia, nie chciałem widzieć tego co robił. Chciałem to przerwać za wszelką cenę...

Za wszelką...

- Sasori-sensei...- szepnąłem.- Proszę, nie rób tego. Ja...ja...zrobię ci...to samo co ty mi...tylko proszę, nie rób tego...

- Hmm?- mruknął Sasori.- I myślisz, że takie amatorskie obciąganie mnie zadowoli?

- Ja...postaram się...tylko nie rób tego.- jęknąłem cicho, kiedy Sasori wsunął drugi palec, rozszerzając mnie nieco mocniej.

- Hmm. Nie. Musisz wytrzymać, postaram się szybko skończyć, ale to też zależy od ciebie.

Sasori wsunął trzeci palec w moje ciało i przysunął się nieco do mnie. Po chwili wyjął

powoli ze mnie wszystkie palce, chwycił mnie za biodra i uniósł mnie lekko. Oparłem się łokciami o ziemię, zaciskając dłonie na płaszczu Sasoriego. Zacisnąłem mocno zęby, kiedy poczułem, jak Sasori przysuwa swojego penisa do moich pośladków. Rozchylił je delikatnie dłońmi, poczym wsunął się we mnie powoli i ostrożnie.

Krzyknąłem dość głośno, zaciskając odruchowo ścianki odbytu. Usłyszałem najpierw

syk, a potem cichy jęk Sasoriego, który spowodował, że moje podniecenie zaczęło wracać.

Sasori zaczął powolnymi ruchami masować moje pośladki i plecy. Nie poruszył się we mnie, dopóki się nie uspokoiłem i nie rozluźniłem. Dopiero wówczas wszedł we mnie głębiej, jęcząc przy tym cicho. Znów zacisnąłem ścianki, zupełnie odruchowo, czując ten, nie oszukujmy się, przyjemny nacisk.

Dyszałem ciężko i jęczałem cicho, kiedy Sasori zaczął się we mnie powoli poruszać. Przez ścianę przyjemności przedzierał się rozdzierający mnie ból, kiedy Sasori wsuwał i wysuwał ze mnie penisa mimo, że się opierałem. Poczułem, jak po moich policzkach spływają łzy. Zacisnąłem zęby, by się nie rozpłakać do końca. Odliczałem sekundy, kiedy Sasori zakończy ten akt.

Ale to wydawało się trwać wieki. Sasori z początku był delikatny, posuwał się powolnymi ruchami, ale kiedy jego jęki zaczęły być nieco głośniejsze, zaczął przyspieszać. Widać przynosiło mu to ogromną przyjemność.

Jego dłonie zacisnęły się kurczowo na moich pośladkach i rozszerzyły je jeszcze bardziej. Sasori przyspieszył odrobinkę, jęcząc i sapiąc.

- Oh, Dei...- jęknął Sasori, pochylając się nade mną i przytulając mnie do siebie.- Nie masz pojęcia, jak mi dobrze... .

Nie odpowiedziałem nic na to, nie tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałem co. Nawet gdybym

wiedział, czy chciał coś odpowiedzieć, nie dałbym rady. Gdybym otworzył usta, pewnym by było, że się rozkleję.

- Jeszcze...- szepnął mi do ucha Sasori.- Jeszcze trochę...jesteś taki ciasny...!

Poczułem gorący język senseia błądzący po mojej łopatce. Nie przerywając swojej

czynności, Sasori przytulił się do mnie mocniej, czułem na karku jego jedwabiście miękkie włosy.

Sasori nagle przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, wydając z siebie trudne do opisania dźwięki. Krzyknąłem głośno, zaciskając odbyt jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej, a po chwili poczułem, jak coś ciepłego wypełnia moje wnętrze.

Sasori jeszcze przez chwile poruszał się we mnie powoli i delikatnie. Poczułem delikatny pocałunek w kark, a następnie chłodny powiew wiatru, kiedy sensei odsunął się ode mnie.

- Grzeczny chłopiec.- mruknął Sasori.- Teraz możemy się zdrzemnąć.

- Ty...draniu.- stęknąłem z twarzą w jego płaszczu, leżąc na nim bez sił. W mojej głowie myśli biły się z myślami, chciałem się ubrać, ale nie miałem siły wstać, chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim pokoju i odpocząć.

Kiedy spojrzałem z ukosa na Sasoriego, zobaczyłem, że już się ubrał. Dokładał

właśnie drewno do paleniska. Nie spojrzał na mnie ani razu, nawet kiedy podszedł do swojej marionetki, otworzył ją i wszedł do środka. Usłyszałem cichy trzask. Marionetka Sasoriego, w której teraz siedział, miała zamknięte oczy. Widocznie jej właściciel poszedł spać.

- Tsk.

Wstałem z wielkim trudem, naciągnąłem uniesioną bluzkę i chwyciłem swoją bieliznę

i spodnie. Ubrałem się ostrożnie, starając się robić jak mniej ruchów. Byłem tak obolały, że każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch sprawiał, że po policzkach spływały mi kolejne łzy.

Podszedłem ostrożnie do mojego łabędzia, który zastygnął w miejscu tak, jak go

wcześniej zostawiłem, i ułożyłem się obok niego, na brzuchu. Jego skrzydło opatuliło mnie delikatnie, jakby matka przytulała własne dziecko. Patrzyłem na garbatą sylwetkę Sasoriego zastanawiając się, czy zebrać w sobie resztki siły i go zabić... . Jednakże, nim zdołałem podjąć jakiekolwiek kroki w tym kierunku, zasnąłem.

Rano obudziłem się w fatalnym humorze. Nie dość, że tyłek bolał mnie i szczypał niemiłosiernie, to na dodatek Sasori-sensei zachowywał się, jakby zeszłej nocy do niczego nie doszło! Nie raczył się ze mną przywitać, mało tego – ani słowa nie powiedział, kiedy ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę, do głównej siedziby Akatsuki. Ze względu na to, że chodzenie sprawiało mi ... trudności, musiałem wykorzystać moje jutsu, by wsiąść na ptaka, na którym dryfowałem teraz po niebieskim niebie. Pode mną, w ślimaczym tempie, poruszał się Sasori.

Zastanawiałem się, co też on teraz sobie myśli. Wspomina wczorajszą sytuację? A może myśli, że nie ma co wspominać? Strasznie mnie to ciekawiło, i wkurzało jednocześnie.

No bo...jak tak po prostu można nic nie mówić, skoro kilka godzin wcześniej uprawiało się z kimś seks?! Już nie wspomnę, że bez zgody drugiej osoby uczestniczącej... .

Oh mój Boże! Dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że Sasori w pewnym sensie mnie zgwał...

O nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie ! Nie dokończę tego słowa za nic w świecie ! Nic takiego się nie stało, nie pozwoliłbym, żeby ktoś coś takiego mi zrobił. O nie, nie ma mowy.

Nic się wczoraj nie wydarzyło. Tak, dokładnie. A tyłek boli mnie bo...bo...usiadłem na mrowisku.

- Sasori! – usłyszałem nagle znajomy głos.

Spojrzałem w dół i ujrzałem idącego w kierunku senseia Kakuzu, jak zwykle w swojej

głupkowatej masce, która zasłaniała mu całą twarz. Zniżyłem nieco lot, by lepiej słyszeć ich rozmowę.

- Kakuzu.- mruknął Sasori.- Wracasz z misji? A gdzie Lou?

- Zabiłem go.- odparł Kakuzu.- Jak wam poszło?

- Znowu zabiłeś swojego partnera... Gdybyś potrafił się powstrzymać, Akatsuki miało by około 20 członków więcej! A co do misji...zakończona powodzeniem.

- Jakżeby inaczej. Wysadziłeś całe miasto?- zapytał Kakuzu, unosząc głowę w moim kierunku.

- Ograniczyłem się do wysadzenia jego domu, wraz z rodziną, mmm.- odparłem. Zdziwiłem się, że mój głos jest lekko zachrypnięty.

- Co z pieniędzmi?

- Mam je przy sobie.- wskazałem ruchem głowy na dziób mojego ptaka.

- Rozumiem.- mruknął Kakuzu.- Wracajmy do siedziby. Pain podobno zwerbował dla mnie nowego partnera.

- I tak go zabijesz.- mruknął Sasori.

- Ta.- odparł Kakuzu.

Prychnąłem cicho pod nosem. Ci dwaj doskonale do siebie pasowali. Nie dość, że ich

ton głosu był podobny, to jeszcze ich mord w oczach był niemalże taki sam. Choć, w sumie...wzrok Sasoriego to tak naprawdę wzrok marionetki, w której siedział... . Jego prawdziwe spojrzenie jest pełne pożądania, erotyki, namiętności i...

Wymierzyłem sobie policzek i potrząsnąłem głową niczym pies, zdając sobie sprawę z

tego, o czym właśnie myślę. Jakie pożądanie?! W jego oczach można było dostrzec jedynie żądzę, egoizm i okrucieństwo. Tak, zdecydowanie również jego prawdziwy wzrok był podobny do Kakuzu.

- Ej, Deidara.- usłyszałem głos Kakuzu. Spojrzałem na niego.- Dlaczego lecisz na tym głownie, zamiast iść pieszo?

- N...nogi mnie bolą.- odparłem wymijająco.

- To dlaczego na nim stoisz, idioto?

- Bo...bo tak chce!- krzyknąłem, czując, że się rumienię.

Albo mi się wydawało, albo usłyszałem śmiech Sasoriego, ale kiedy zerknąłem na nich, obaj szli w milczeniu, patrząc przed siebie.

Po kilku minutach w końcu mogłem zobaczyć zarys naszej siedziby. Ulga, jaką poczułem, była nie do opisania. Już sobie wyobrażałem, jak biorę kąpiel w mojej wygodnej wannie i kładę się do przytulnego, ciepłego, miękkiego łóżka, na którym w końcu będę mógł odpocząć w spokoju.

Bez Sasoriego.

Wylądowałem tuż przed wejściem, poczym zsunąłem się ostrożnie po skrzydle ptaka. Podszedłem do jego dzioba, wyciągnąłem walizkę, po czym ruszyłem do drzwi wejściowych, zaciskając zęby z bólu.

Konan siedziała w głównym pomieszczeniu, porządkując jakieś dokumenty. Podszedłem do niej, położyłem walizkę na stole i już miałem ruszyć w kierunku korytarza, prowadzącego do mojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszałem głos Paina.

- Ah, Deidara, poczekaj moment.

Odwróciłem się w jego stronę i uniosłem brew, widząc jakiegoś przystojnego, srebrnowłosego mężczyznę przy jego boku.

- O co chodzi?- zapytałem.

- Poznaj proszę nowego członka naszej organizacji.- powiedział spokojnie Pain.- To jest Hidan.

- Yo.- srebrnowłosy facet uniósł rękę w powitalnym geście, szczerząc do mnie równe, białe zęby.- Ładna z ciebie panienka.

- Pa...panienka...?- poczułem, że zaczynam się gotować w środku

- Hi-Hidan, to nie jest kobieta.- powiedział Pain z nerwowym uśmiechem.- Deidara to nasz specjalista od...powiedzmy, bomb.

- To jest sztuka!- powiedziałem głośno.- Moje dzieła wybuchają, a ich eksplozja to najpiękniejsza sztuka na świecie! Mmm! Kiedy będę miał nieco humoru i czasu, to może ci ją pokażę.

- He?- facet uniósł jedną brew.- Dzieci chyba nie powinny bawić się ogniem... .

- Ja...nie jestem dzieckiem, ty pieprzony dupku!- wrzasnąłem na całe gardło. W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia weszli Sasori i Kakuzu.

- Oj, oj, nie gniewaj się, koteczku...- Hidan uniósł dłonie w obronie.

- Tyyy...zabiję cię, draniu!- wrzasnąłem, wyciągając zza pasa 3 kunaie i szybko rzucając je w jego stronę.

- Deidara!- wrzasnął karcąco Pain, ale było już za późno.

Jeden z kunaii trafił Hidana prosto w serce, drugi mniej więcej na wysokości

obojczyka, a trzeci w klatkę piersiową, kilka centymetrów niżej od tego, który wbił się w serce. Mężczyzna upadł bezwładnie na ziemię.

- Tsk! Przynajmniej będę miał spokój.- powiedziałem, nieco się uspokajając.

- Czy to nie miał być mój partner...?- mruknął Kakuzu.

- Hej, hej...Deidara, tak?

Spojrzałem wytrzeszczonymi oczami na Hidana. Wstał, jak gdyby nigdy nic,

wyprostował się bez żadnych trudności i spojrzał na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem. Wyciągnął z siebie moje kunaie i rzucił je na ziemię.

- Deidara, tak?- powtórzył i, nie czekając na moją odpowiedź, ciągnął dalej.- Normalnie za takie numer, ukatrupił bym cię na miejscu, ale że jestem nowy i chciałbym nieco się zaaklimatyzować u was i zakumplować, wyjątkowo ci daruję.

- Ty...jakim cudem...?- wykrztusiłem.

- Hm? Ah, jakim cudem żyję, tak?- Hidan wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.- To proste. Mój Bóg, Jashin, czuwa nade mną.

- Jashin?- mruknąłem.

- Tak, tak, tak.- Hidan pokiwał żywo głową.- To właśnie jemu składam wszystkie moje ofiary. Mam nadzieję, że nie pogniewa się na mnie, że tobie odpuszczę... .

- Co to za brednie?- mruknąłem.

- Ej, to żadne brednie! Nie wyśmiewaj się z mojej religii, pieprzony ateisto! Ts!

- Hm!- odwróciłem się od niego plecami i, ignorując całe zebrane towarzystwo, poszedłem do swojego pokoju.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział Trzeci

Sądziłem, że jeżeli przeleżę cały dzień w łóżku na brzuchu, to ból sam jakoś minie, niestety, nie zmniejszył się nawet troszeczkę.

Nie zszedłem ani na obiad, ani na kolacją, nawet gdy Konan osobiście przyszła zapytać mnie, co się stało. Odparłem wymijająco, że nie jestem głodny, choć mój brzuch próbował mnie ,,przekrzyczeć'' swoim burczeniem.

Nie miałem pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Napawanie się moją sztuką w pozycji leżącej, w dodatku na brzuchu, nie było zbyt wygodne, tak jak i cała gama innych zajęć, jakie przychodziły mi do głowy. Nie mogłem zasnąć, w moich myślach wciąż miałem obraz pochylającego się nade mną Sasoriego, niemalże fizycznie odczuwałem wydarzenia ubiegłej nocy.

Teraz, leżąc na łóżku i patrząc przez okno na wiszący w górze księżyc, który wczoraj również mnie obserwował, nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że to nie wczoraj Sasori uprawiał ze mną seks, a dzisiaj.

Choć, fakt faktem, że na łóżku byłoby raczej wygodniej... .

Nim zdążyłem uderzyć się w twarz, co ostatnio zbyt często robiłem, usłyszałem, że ktoś otwiera drzwi mojego pokoju. Drgnąłem nerwowo i spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku. Nikt z Akatsuki nigdy wcześniej nie naruszał mojej prywatności... .

Poczułem, jakby w jednym momencie cała krew ze mnie uleciała, kiedy zobaczyłem wchodzącego do środka Sasoriego w swojej prawdziwej postaci, z czerwonymi bujnymi włosami, ubrany w płaszcz z czerwonymi chmurami.

- Oh.- zdziwił się, patrząc na mnie.- A więc nie śpisz.

Podniosłem się z trudem z łóżka i stanąłem wyprostowany tuż przy oknie, gotowy

wyskoczyć przez nie, gdyby Sasori zaczął się zbliżać. On jednak zamknął za sobą drzwi i stał w miejscu, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

- Czego chcesz?- zdołałem wydusić.

- Doceń moją troskę, Deidara.- powiedział.- Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy jeszcze żyjesz.

- Żyję, jak widać.

- Nie było cię na popołudniowym posiłku.

- To się nazywa obiad.- mruknąłem.- Nie byłem głodny.

- Oh, doprawdy? Od wczorajszego ranka nic nie jadłeś, już sobie wyobrażam, jak twój mały brzuszek zaczyna zjadać sam siebie... .

- Wyjdź.- powiedziałem cicho.

Sasori podszedł do mnie kilka kroków.

- Sądziłem, że będziesz spał, dlatego zostawiłem owoce w swoim pokoju, ale jeśli pójdziesz tam ze mną...

- Wyjdź.- powtórzyłem głośniej.- Po prostu...wyjdź.

- O co chodzi, Deidara?- Sasori uśmiechnął się lekko, stając tuż przede mną.- Czyżbyś...

Nim zdążyłem pomyśleć, co robię, uderzyłem go otwartą dłonią w lewy policzek, aż odwrócił twarz w bok. Przez chwilę stał tak w bezruchu, poczym powoli odwrócił się do mnie, jego twarz nadal nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

- Aż tak mnie nienawidzisz, Dei-chan?- zapytał.

Nic mu nie odpowiedziałem. Patrzyłem mu prosto w oczy w nadziei, że to on odwróci wzrok. Niestety, jak zawsze to ja pierwszy się poddałem i skierowałem spojrzenie w bok.

- Wbrew pozorom, jesteś najbardziej uczuciowym członkiem Akatsuki.- powiedział Sasori.- Nie masz tego specyficznego u nas opanowania i zdolności pohamowania się w różnych sytuacjach. Oczywiście, każdy z nas ma prawo stracić cierpliwość. Ale ty jej w ogóle nie masz.- Sasori uśmiechnął się lekko.- Z jednej strony to szkoda, bo ludzie mogą to wykorzystywać dla zabawy...z drugiej zaś, te twoje urocze wybuchy złości doprowadzają mnie do...- mówiąc to, wysunął dłoń, by prawdopodobnie dotknąć moich włosów, które rozpuściłem. Kiedy jednak urwał zdanie, zatrzymał się z palcami tuż przed nimi, poczym cofnął powoli dłoń i wyciągnął drugą, w której trzymał jakieś małe, białe pudełko.- Dopiero teraz udało mi się ją znaleźć. Proszę.

- Co to jest?- zapytałem nieufnie.

- To maść.- powiedział i podrzucił ją w moim kierunku. Złapałem ją gdy spadała, w tym czasie Sasori zdążył już odwrócić się i podejść do drzwi.- Posmaruj się nią. Dzięki niej...- spojrzał na mnie przez ramię.- No wiesz...szybciej się zagoi. Dobranoc, Deidaro.

Wyszedł z mojego pokoju, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odczekałem dziesięć

sekund, poczym podszedłem do nich i zamknąłem je na klucz. Wróciłem do okna i uniosłem dłoń z pudełeczkiem maści. Światło księżyca nie było na tyle mocne, bym zobaczył pełną nazwę maści ani jej kolor, gdy uniosłem wieczko. Pudełko nie było pełne, wyglądało na to, że ktoś już kiedyś tą maść używał.

Poczułem, że się rumienię. Niezmiernie ciekawiło mnie, czy Sasori dał tę maść

swojemu poprzedniemu kochankowi, czy może raczej używał na sobie.

Kochanek... . Ciekawe, ilu Sasori-sensei ich miał? Na moje oko był dość

doświadczony w ,,tych'' sprawach, ale co tam może gadać taki amator jak ja... . Mimo wszystko... nie potrafiłem zapomnieć stanowczych i delikatnych zarazem, a jednocześnie pewnych siebie posunięć Sasoriego. Jego delikatnych, silnych dłoni błądzących po moim ciele w poszukiwaniu słabych punktów, sprawnego języka w moich ustach i na prawie całym moim ciele... .

Poczułem, że robi mi się gorąco, otworzyłem więc okno i odetchnąłem głęboko

świeżym, letnim powietrzem.

Dlaczego, mimo tego, co wczoraj zrobił ze mną Sasori, nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten mężczyzna tak bardzo mnie pociąga? Jego cudowne ciało, delikatna, gładka skóra, brązowe oczy przenikające przez moje ciało, czytające co zapisane w mojej duszy i te płomienne, czerwone włosy, których tak bardzo chciałem dotykać.

- Co się ze mną dzieje...?- zapytałem cicho sam siebie, zaciskając w dłoni maść, którą dał mi Sasori.

Nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć sam sobie na to pytanie, ale miałem nadzieję, że wkrótce

odpowiedź sama do mnie dotrze, nie ważne, czy znajdzie ją moje serce, czy może ktoś inny...

Otrząsnąłem się z głupkowatych myśli, które nagle mnie naszły. Serce...przecież ja nie

mam czegoś takiego. Od dziecka wychowywałem się samotnie, nie pamiętałem twarzy moich rodziców, a wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski, w której mieszkałem, nienawidzili mnie i mojej sztuki. Obrażali mnie, wyśmiewali, aż w końcu pokazałem im jaka naprawdę jest moja sztuka.

To właśnie wtedy zostałem terrorystą. Zrozumiałem, że w ten sposób mogę zarobić na

jedzenie i mieszkanie, z czasem dostrzegłem również inne pozytywne aspekty mojego daru. Już nikt mnie nie obrażał, nikt nie śmiał się z moich dłoni, z mojej sztuki. Zacząłem być podziwiany, cenione, niemalże potrzebny światu... .

Czułem się szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli wciąż byłem samotny. Choć w sumie, nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio, bo nadal miałem swoją sztukę, którą mogłem napawać się w dzień i w nocy, bez przerwy.

Spojrzałem na maść od Sasoriego. Szybciej się zagoi...czy to oznacza, że uśmierzy ból?

Podszedłem do łóżka i położyłem na nim maść. Zdjąłem spodnie oraz bieliznę, robiąc to najostrożniej i najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafiłem. Odłożyłem je na łóżko, poczym uklęknąłem i nabrałem trochę maści na dwa palce.

Czułem się niezręcznie, nawet jeśli wiedziałem, że jestem sam. Ostrożnie przyłożyłem palce do obolałego miejsca, które nadal piekło niemiłosiernie.

Podskoczyłem odruchowo, gdy przyłożyłem palce z zimną maścią do odbytu. Zacząłem powoli smarować to miejsce, zaciskając zęby i jęcząc cicho z bólu.

Kiedy już stwierdziłem, że mogę przestać, wytarłem palce w pościel, a pudełeczko z maścią zamknąłem. Wstałem ostrożnie i ubrałem się. Choć nadal byłem obolały, to jednak nie czułem już nieprzyjemnego pieczenia, jedynie delikatny chłód kojący ból.

Westchnąłem cicho, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Miałem do wyboru albo zejść na dół i zwinąć coś do jedzenia, albo pójść i podziękować Sasoriemu, zwracając mu maść, albo po prostu położyć się spać. Nie byłem jednak śpiący, dlatego podszedłem do drzwi, otwarłem je, poczym cicho wyszedłem na korytarz.

Pokój Sasoriego znajdował się kilka metrów dalej od mojego. Ruszyłem więc w jego kierunku.

Kiedy już stanąłem pod jego drzwiami, zacząłem się lekko denerwować. Nie wiedziałem, jak zacząć rozmowę zważywszy na to, że przecież chwilę temu mu przyłożyłem. Nadal uważam, że mu się należało, za to co wczoraj zrobił, ale jednak, skoro przyniósł mi tą maść, musiało to oznaczać, że jednak o mnie pomyślał.

Właśnie. W takiej sytuacji nie mogłem mu być obojętny, nie mogłem ot tak być ,,dupą do przelecenia'', prawda? Sasori był przecież przystojny, ale nie wychodził ze swojej ,,skorupy'', a więc skoro zrobił mi coś takiego, musiało to oznaczać, że po prostu był zdesperowany, ale teraz jest mu przykro. I dlatego przyniósł mi maść!

Tak! To musiało być to!

Oczywiście, w dalszym ciągu byłem na niego zły, ale teraz w końcu pojąłem jego zdesperowanie, a więc było mi łatwiej zrozumieć jego zachowanie.

Zapominając o tym, że Sasori uprzedzał, iż ktokolwiek wejdzie bez jego pozwolenia do jego pokoju, zostanie przez niego zatruty, poćwiartowany i rzucony na pożarcie lwom, wszedłem do jego pokoju bez pukania.

To, co zobaczyłem, przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Sasori, w swoim rozpiętym u dołu płaszczu, bez spodni i bielizny, klęczał nad kimś, jedną dłonią kierując swojego penisa w tył ,,kochanka''. Jego druga dłoń spleciona była z dłonią tego drugiego, co najgorsza, również ubranego w płaszcz Akatsuki. Kiedy przyjrzałem się mu bliżej, zobaczyłem, że był to...

- Oh!- wyrwało mi się.

- Ty...- mruknął Sasori grobowym głosem podobnym do głosu swojej marionetki, w której zwykle przebywał. Spojrzał na mnie powoli, a ja miałem wrażenie, że w słabym świetle księżyca jego oko, te, którego nie przysłaniała grzywka, błyszczy czerwienią.- Widziałeś...

- A...a...a...ale...- zająknąłem się, nie mogąc poruszyć nawet nogą.

- Teraz to już naprawdę...- powiedział Sasori, wstając powoli z łóżka i patrząc na mnie oczami psychopatycznego mordercy.- ...muszę cię zabić.

Nim się obejrzałem, Sasori machnął szybko prawą dłonią. Nitki chakry z jego palców,

połączone z marionetką, do której przed chwilą się dobierał, sprawiły, że ta podskoczyła na łóżku, poczym wystrzeliła w moim kierunku, chwyciła mnie w objęcia i zatkała usta dłonią.

Moje próby wywinięcia się jej, spełzały na niczym. Tymczasem Sasori sensei założył bieliznę i spodnie, poczym zaczął powoli do mnie podchodzić, patrząc na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Pewnie jesteś zaskoczony.- wymruczał.- Czyż moja marionetka nie jest piękna?

Sasori podszedł do mnie i odgarnął moje włosy do tyłu.

- O tak...- szepnął.- Wygląda zupełnie jak oryginał. Ale...- Sasori powiódł palcem wskazującym lewej dłoni od mojego obojczyka, aż do pępka.- To zadziwiające. Kiedy miałem właśnie się zaspokoić, nagle pojawiłeś się ty. W swoim żywym ciele.

Sasori przysunął się do mnie i oparł swoją głowę na moim ramieniu.

- Trudno ci się oprzeć, Dei-chan.- szepnął, sięgając dłonią do moich spodni.- Nie masz pojęcia jak wielką słabością dla mnie jesteś... Ilekroć cię widzę, mam ochotę wziąć cię w ramiona i kochać się z tobą choćby przy wszystkich członkach Akatsuki.

Nagle marionetka, która wyglądała identycznie jak ja, puściła mnie, przez co upadłem

na podłogę. Z wrażenia nie potrafiłem nawet wstać. Uniosłem jedynie głowę, patrząc na Sasoriego, który wpatrywał się we mnie bez emocji.

- Dlaczego...?- wykrztusiłem z siebie.

- Dlaczego stworzyłem marionetkę, która wygląda jak ty?- mruknął Sasori.- Dlaczego wczoraj zrobiłem z tobą to co zrobiłem, mimo twoich protestów? Dlaczego nadal tego chcę? No i...dlaczego wciąż pozwalam ci żyć?

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, czekając ze zniecierpliwieniem na jego odpowiedź.

- Nie wiem.- usłyszałem.

- Co?!

- Nie wiem.- powtórzył Sasori.- Nie wiem, dlaczego czuję pożądanie, gdy na ciebie patrzę. Nie wiem, dlaczego mi się tak podobasz. Chociaż nie, wiem.

- Huh?

- Mam słabość do blondynów.- powiedział Sasori, odwracając się ode mnie.

- Gh!- poczułem, jak żyłka mi pęka.- To niby ma być odpowiedź?!

- Nie wystarcza ci?- zapytał Sasori, siadając na łóżku.- Jesteś słodkim blondynem, który ma bzika na punkcie swojej głupiej ,,sztuki'', w dodatku jesteś równie wybuchowy jak ona. Uwielbiam, kiedy się złościsz, mam wtedy ochotę gwałcić cię dopóki sam nie padnę.

- Tsk!

- Ale...- Sasori uśmiechnął się do mnie.- Równie dobrze mógłbym wycałować cię na śmierć, kiedy widzę cię śpiącego.

Poczułem, że się rumienię. Cholera...jak on może tak spokojnie o tym mówić?!

- Również i ja nie jestem tobie obojętny, prawda?- zapytał Sasori.

- Co?- spojrzałem na niego, marszcząc brwi.

- Naprawdę ci się podobam.- mruknął Sasori, przypatrując się mi uważnie.- Nie oszukuj się. Pociągam cię, ale boisz się do tego przyznać, bo jesteśmy mężczyznami.

- Niby skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?!- zapytałem, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, tym razem ze złości.

- Te twoje rumieńce, już od kilku dni... . Doprowadzają mnie do szału. Jak można być tak totalnie uroczym?

Gdy przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadałem, Sasori wstał i rozpiął swój płaszcz. Zrzucił go na ziemię, poczym położył się na łóżku i spojrzał na mnie.

- Deidara.- powiedział spokojnym, łagodnym głosem.- Masz do wyboru dwie opcje: albo wrócisz teraz do swojego pokoju i zapomnisz o tym co widziałeś i usłyszałeś...albo zostaniesz przy moim boku aż do rana. Nie tknę cię bez twojej zgody. Masz na to moje słowo.

Spojrzałem uważnie na Sasoriego. Wyglądał na poważnego. Leżał na lewym boku,

twarzą do mnie, z prawą dłonią na posłaniu obok siebie, jakby wskazywał mi je. Przełknąłem ślinę, nie wiedząc co robić. Wyglądał kusząco i, szczerze mówiąc, miałem ochotę położyć się obok niego, ale z drugiej strony...czy mogłem mu zaufać?

Podszedłem do niego powoli z opuszczoną głową. Czułem, jak mi się przygląda, jak

śledzi każdy mój ruch, gdy pochylałem się i odkładałem maść na mały stolik przy jego łóżku.

- Dziękuję za tą maść.- szepnąłem, poczym odwróciłem się na pięcie i wyszedłem z jego pokoju.

Mimo, że znalazłem się już na ciemnym korytarzu, nie zamknąłem jeszcze drzwi

pokoju Sasoriego. Wciąż były lekko uchylone. Zacisnąłem zęby, myśląc intensywnie, co mam robić. Wcześniejsze słowa Sasoriego wydawały mi się jakby zachętą do spróbowania czegoś nowego, czegoś, czego spróbować mogłem tylko teraz, czego szansa nigdy się już nie powtórzy.

Powoli uchyliłem szerzej drzwi i wszedłem do pokoju. Sasori leżał na swoim łóżku

odwrócony do mnie plecami. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i stałem tak przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

Sasori odwrócił się najpierw na plecy, z uśmiechem, a następnie na lewy bok.

Podłożył sobie dłonie pod głowę i patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. Powoli ruszyłem w jego stronę. Kiedy już stanąłem przy łóżku, Sasori odsunął dla mnie koc zapraszającym gestem.

Ułożyłem się obok senseia, bojąc się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nie wiedziałem, co mnie

czeka. Nie wiedziałem, czego mam się spodziewać.

Sasori okrył mnie kocem i przysunął się bliżej mnie. Poczułem ciepło jego ciała,

miałem wielką ochotę się w nie wtulić. Przymknąłem oczy.

- Dobra decyzja.- powiedział z uśmiechem Sasori.

Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

- Gdybyś nie zawrócił, a zamknął za sobą drzwi, poszedłbym za tobą i cię zabił.- powiedział, nadal się uśmiechając.- Właśnie sięgałem po moją katanę, kiedy nagle usłyszałem, że wszedłeś z powrotem.

Przełknąłem ślinę dość głośno, nieco się denerwując. On mówił poważnie... .

- Nie martw się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy.- powiedział uspokajająco, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej.

- Mówiłeś, że...nie zaspokoiłeś się...- mruknąłem, zastanawiając się, czy by nie odsunąć się od niego.

- Hmm?- Sasori spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.- A co, chcesz mnie zadowolić?

- Nie!- krzyknąłem.- Ja tylko...

- Ej, ej, nie denerwuj się, bo wszystkich obudzisz.- zbeształ mnie Sasori, nadal się uśmiechając.- Nie ruszaj się teraz, nie zrobię nic strasznego... .

Śledziłem uważnie wzrokiem ruch ręki Sasoriego, który objął mnie delikatnie i

przysunął do siebie. Poczułem na czole delikatny pocałunek, od którego moje policzki zapłonęły żywym ogniem. Nie sądziłem, że Sasori jest zdolny do takich czułości.

- Dobranoc, Dei-chan.- szepnął, głaszcząc mnie delikatnie po włosach.

- Dobranoc.- mruknąłem.- Sasori-sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział Czwarty

Kiedy otworzyłem leniwie oczy, dziwiąc się, że pierwszy raz w życiu jestem tak wyspany, w pokoju Sasoriego było dość ciemno, a to za sprawą dużych ciemnych zasłon, które słabo przepuszczały promienie porannego słońca.

Otarłem delikatnie zaspane oczy i poruszyłem się ostrożnie, czując zdrętwienie lewego boku. W pewnej chwili zamarłem jednak, czując coś twardego wbijającego mi się w udo.

- Ostrożnie, właśnie się obudziliśmy...- usłyszałem ciche mruknięcie Sasoriego.

- Sa...sasori-sensei?

Poczułem, że się rumienię, kiedy Sasori przytulił się do moich pleców, jeszcze

bardziej wbijając mi w udo pewną zesztywniałą część jego ciała. Ręka, która mnie obejmowała, przesunęła się niżej, do spodni.

- Sasori-sensei, co ty robisz?- zapytałem.

- Nic, nie zwracaj na to uwagi.

Przymknąłem się na moment. Jak mogę nie zwracać uwagi na to, że on znów się do

mnie dobiera?!

- Obiecałeś mi coś...- mruknąłem.

- Serio? Zapewne chodziło mi o to, że powstrzymam się od uprawiania z tobą seksu, przynajmniej dopóki ból po twoim pierwszym razie nie minie. Ale pieszczoty to przecież nic złego, co nie?

- N...nie wiem, czy mam na to ochotę.- mruknąłem, zagryzając wargę gdy Sasori zsunął nieco moje spodnie i bieliznę, poczym zaczął gładzić delikatnie mojego sztywniejącego penisa.

- Na moje oko zaraz będziesz miał.- zamruczał mi do ucha, nieco się unosząc na poduszkach.

Sasori przesunął się nade mną, zmuszając, bym ułożył się na plecach. Zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej, poczym liznął delikatnie mój policzek.

- Smakujesz mi.- powiedział, oblizując się lekko.

Przełknąłem ślinę, czując ciepło na policzkach. Sasori pochylił się nad moimi ustami,

w dalszym ciągu delikatnie pieszcząc dłonią moją męskość. Kiedy dotknął wargami moich warg i pocałował mnie, po chwili wahania nieśmiało odwzajemniłem pocałunek, sięgając językiem i badając nim wnętrze ust Sasoriego. Sasori zamruczał cicho, przymykając oczy, poczym dłoń zaczął szybko przesuwać ruchami góra-dół. Czułem, że zaraz dojdę, ale nie mogłem mu tego powiedzieć, kiedy jego język był niemalże w moim gardle.

Sasori jednak sam cofnął dłoń w momencie, kiedy zacząłem szczytować. Trochę mnie

to zaskoczyło, a kiedy nieco się ocknąłem, chciałem sam dokończyć to co zaczął. On jednak chwycił moją dłoń, poczym pocałował ją, wkładając swój język w usta mojej dłoni. Drugą mą dłoń chwycił delikatnie i zaczął kierować ku swoim spodniom. Domyślałem się, jakie są jego fantazje.

Nabierając odrobinę odwagi, zsunąłem jego spodnie, poczym chwyciłem wolną dłonią jego nabrzmiały członek. Język tej dłoni wysunął się niemal natychmiast, jakby głodny smaku ciała Sasoriego. Małe usta wsunęły delikatnie czubek jego penisa w siebie i zaczęły delikatnie ssać. Sasori jęknął cicho w moją drugą dłoń, tą, którą całował.

Nagle spojrzał na mnie jakby nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

- Ty to zrób.- szepnął ochryple.

Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, a on uśmiechnął się jakoś dziwnie.

- To musi być dla ciebie wygodne.- stwierdził.- Wkurza mnie, że ani trochę nie jesteś zawstydzony. TY to zrób SWOIMI ustami.

- Ja...ja...- zająknąłem się, cofając dłonie.

Sasori chwycił mnie brutalnie za kołnierz i uniósł do pozycji siedzącej. Następnie

odsunął się odrobinę, by zmusić mnie do uklęknięcia przed nim. Sam stanął na łóżku, by dać mi wygodniejszy dostęp do jego członka.

Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę. Sasori wsunął swoją lewą dłoń w moje włosy, ale nie próbował siłą przysunąć mojej głowy do swojego krocza. Czekał, aż sam to zrobię.

Choć czułem silne zawstydzenie, chwyciłem dłonią członek Sasoriego u nasady, wysuwając jej język, który zaczął go delikatnie pieścić. Sam przybliżyłem swoje usta do naprężonego członka Sasoriego i wysunąłem własny język, delikatnie drażniąc czubek męskości mojego kochanka. Usłyszałem cichy jęk, postanowiłem więc posunąć się nieco dalej, zakładając, że to co robię wcale nie jest głupie.

Wsunąłem do ust przyrodzenie senseia, czując jak powoli wypełnia moje usta. Czułem się dość nieswojo, ale kiedy spojrzałem w górę, zobaczyłem na twarzy Sasoriego zadowolenie i rozkosz. Patrzył na mnie tym swoim dziwnym, jakby nieobecnym, zamglonym wzrokiem. Wsunąłem ostrożnie jego członka do samego końca. Jego penis zdążył wsunąć się w moje gardło. Oddychając dość szybko przez nos, powoli wycofałem jego męskość, by móc odetchnął ustami. A potem ponownie włożyłem go sobie do ust, tym razem jednak nie wsuwając go sobie do końca, a szybkimi ruchami głowy wsuwając go i wysuwając.

- Oh Boże, Dei...- jęknął Sasori, wsuwając w moje włosy drugą dłoń i poruszając ochoczo biodrami w moją stronę.- Tak dobrze...

Przyspieszyłem nieco ruchy głową, czując jak mój własny penis znów sztywnieje.

Kiedy członek senseia zaczął lekko drżeć, nie wyciągnąłem go z ust, jedynie odsunąłem nieco głowę, by jego czubek znajdował się w moich ustach, a resztę dokończyłem dłonią.

Ilość ciepłej, słonej spermy, która po chwili wlała mi się do ust, nieco mnie

zaskoczyła. Udało mi się większość połknąć, ale trochę też wypłynęło z moich ust, lądując na pościeli.

Sasori, którego nogi drżały lekko, upadł na kolana, dysząc ciężko. Przysunął się do

mnie i przytulił mnie delikatnie do siebie. Ja także objąłem go ostrożnie.

- Powiedz, Dei-chan...- szepnął mi na ucho.- Jak myślisz...wytrzymałbyś, gdybym w ciebie wszedł?

- Huh?- odsunąłem się lekko, by spojrzeć Sasoriemu w twarz.

- Chcę się z tobą kochać.- mruknął Sasori.- Teraz...

- Ale...ja jeszcze...

- Będzie inaczej.- Sasori spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.- Za pierwszym razem nie miałem przy sobie niczego, czym mogłem cię nawilżyć, pozostawała mi więc tylko ślina, ale skoro jesteśmy w moim pokoju...- Sasori pocałował mnie delikatnie.- Pozwól mi...tak na dzień dobry.

- Ja...yyy...- zawahałem się. Ból jaki odczuwałem nie był już tak silny jak wczoraj, ale nadal trochę bolało. Gdybym miał teraz to zrobić... . Ale z drugiej strony...cholera, jakimś cudem nie potrafiłem mu odmówić.

Skinąłem lekko głową, a Sasori w jednym momencie pchnął mnie na łóżku i sięgnął

dłonią do niewielkiego stolika nocnego. Pociągnął pierwszą szufladkę z taką siłą, że wyrwał ją z szafki. Nie przejmując się tym jednak, wygrzebał z jej zawartości jakiś niewielki słoiczek, poczym przysunął się do mnie i przycisnął swoje usta do moich.

Jego język znów zaczął penetrować wnętrze moich ust, przesuwając się po

wewnętrznej stronie policzków, następnie po podniebieniu i w końcu walcząc z moim językiem.

Sensei przerwał pocałunek równie nagle, jak go zaczął. To była krótka chwila, kiedy

zdjął z nas resztę ubrań i znów wrócił do moich ust, by po chwili przejść niżej, po szyi, obojczyku, aż do moich stwardniałych sutek. Tam zatrzymał się na chwilę, by podroczyć się z nimi, liżąc je delikatnie i łaskocząc mnie tym samym, poczym przygryzając je zębami i doprowadzając mnie tym do szału.

Kiedy już go to znudziło, albo po prostu stracił cierpliwość, zniżył się jeszcze bardziej,

kreśląc swym językiem mokry szlak po całym moim torsie. Zaczął całować mój brzuch, zsuwał się coraz niżej i niżej, zupełnie jak wcześniej, dążąc do mojego przyrodzenia.

Tym razem jednak tylko przesunął językiem po całej jego długości, następnie zaczął

całować delikatnie wewnętrzną część moich ud. Odsunął się nieco, poczym chwycił mnie delikatnie w biodrze, zmuszając, bym się odwrócił.

Czułem, że moje ciało drży, ale nie ze strachu, a z oczekiwania. Chciałem, by Sasori

we mnie wszedł, czułem nieopisane gorąco na całym moim ciele. Wypiąłem się w stronę Sasoriego, który całował delikatnie moje pośladki. Jego dłoń sięgnęła po leżący obok niego słoiczek. Otworzył go szybko, poczym zamoczył palce prawej dłoni w jego zawartości.

Substancja, jaką miał teraz na palcach, wyglądała jak gęsty miód, z tym że była

bezbarwna. Sasori zbliżył swoje palce do mojego odbytu, poczym wsunął je w niego. Poczułem delikatny chłód. Palce senseia na początku sprawiły mi ból, jednakże po chwili czułem, jak z łatwością wsuwają się i wysuwają z mojego wnętrza. Zaczął oddychać ciężej, od czasu do czasu jęcząc z rozkoszy.

Podobało mi się to. Chciałem poczuć tego więcej i, przede wszystkim, głębiej. Sasori, jakby czytając w moich myślach, wsunął trzeci palec.

- Tak będzie dobrze...- wymruczał.- Bądź taki rozluźniony, a będzie dobrze.

Sasori wysunął ze mnie palce, poczym nawilżył substancją ze słoika swojego członka. Przysunął go do moich pośladków, a ja, drżąc z podniecenia, zagryzłem wargę, czekając ze zniecierpliwieniem, aż we mnie wejdzie.

Wsunął się gładko i delikatnie, czułem, jak pożądanie rozpala moje wnętrzności.

Jęknąłem głośno, wciskając twarz w poduszkę i wyginając się jeszcze bardziej.

- Oh tak!- krzyknął Sasori, zagłębiając się we mnie i przyspieszając ruchy.- Idealnie...idealnie...!

Bałem się, że ktoś, kto będzie przechodził korytarzem, może usłyszeć nasze głośne

jęki, nie miałem jednak siły powiedzieć o tym Sasoriemu. Z resztą, przez rozkosz, jaką zadawał mi sensei, po chwili zapomniałem o całym bożym świecie, poddając się tym przyjemnością.

Sasori pochylił się nade mną, sięgając dłonią do mojego członka i zaczynając pocierać

go dłonią mokrą od cieczy zawartej w słoiku. Krzyknąłem w poduszkę, kładąc swą dłoń nad jego nadgarstkiem, razem z nim przesuwając nią po moim penisie.

Sensei dyszał ciężko nade mną, przyspieszając coraz bardziej. Momentami jęczał głośniej niż ja, ale ja mogłem przytłumić je choć trochę przez poduszkę. Sasori nawet nie wyglądał na takiego, co stara się je powstrzymać.

- Sas...Sasori...sensei.- jęknąłem.- Ktoś może u...usły...

- Zamknij się.- warknął Sasori.- Albo mam cię pieprzyć, albo z tobą rozmawiać. Wolę to pierwsze!

Poczułem, że się rumienię, a ścianki mojego odbytu zacisnęły się momentalnie,

przynosząc tylko więcej rozkoszy Sasoriemu, który jęknął głośno i przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, pozostawiając mojego członka i prostując się.

Zacisnąłem kurczowo lewą dłoń na pościeli, niemalże wrzeszcząc w poduszkę. Było mi tak dobrze! To uczucie było nie do opisania. Drugą dłonią chwyciłem swojego penisa i zacząłem się szybko onanizować.

Członek Sasoriego zadrżał we mnie i wystrzelił spermą w momencie, kiedy sam doszedłem do orgazmu, spuszczając się na swoją dłoń. Sensei opadł na moje plecy, dysząc ciężko.

- Jak dobrze...- szepnął, całując mnie delikatnie w kark.

Poczułem, że Sasori odsuwa się i wysuwa swojego penisa z mojego wnętrza. Ciepła

sperma wypłynęła ze mnie i spłynęła powoli w dół, na pościel. Leżałem na brzuchu lekko spocony, patrząc na Sasoriego, który właśnie wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Nagle stanął w bezruchu, jakby czegoś nasłuchując. Podniosłem się ostrożnie, wciąż na niego patrząc.

- Pain mnie wzywa.- poinformował Sasori, zakładając płaszcz Akatsuki i lokując się w swojej marionetce.

- Pain...?- mruknąłem, siadając na łóżku.- Ale...zaczekaj, Sasori-sensei!

Jednakże Sasori wyszedł bez słowa, zatrzaskując za sobą cicho drzwi. Gapiłem się na

nie oniemiały, z nutką nadziei, że sensei zaraz wróci i coś powie.

Jak można wyjść bez słowa po TAKIEJ SYTUACJI?!

Wkurzony jak nigdy dotąd, chwyciłem swoje ciuchy, ubrałem je szybko i, nie

sprzątając po nas, wyszedłem z jego pokoju, trzaskając mocno drzwiami. Ruszyłem korytarzem w stronę swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszałem za sobą jakieś kroki. Odwróciłem się szybko.

- Itachi.- zdziwiłem się.

Itachi Uchiha, człowiek, który był zdolny wybić cały swój klan, kroczył korytarzem

swoim typowym dla niego powolnym krokiem, patrząc na mnie czarnymi oczami, jak gdyby znów, podobnie jak kilka lat temu, zaglądał w moją duszę.

- Jakiś poczochrany jesteś.- powiedział spokojnie Itachi.

- To...to nic takiego. Mmm.- powiedziałem, odwracając szybko wzrok od jego oczu.

- Nic takiego?- powtórzył Itachi, podchodząc do mnie bliżej.- Dlaczego unikasz więc kontaktu wzrokowego? No i...rumienisz się.

- Niech cię to nie obchodzi!- powiedziałem, ruszając do mojego pokoju.- Po prostu cię nie lubię! Mmm!

- Oho.- mruknął Itachi.

Stanąłem jak wryty, kiedy nagle pojawił się przede mną i przygwoździł mnie do

ściany.

- C...co ty...?- zacząłem.

- Głupi Deidara.- powiedział Itachi.- Naprawdę sądzisz, że jesteś w stanie ukryć przede mną swój mały romans z Sasorim?

- Co...?! O czym ty do cholery mówisz?!

- Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię.- Itachi cofnął się, puszczając mnie.- Nie martw się, nie zdradzę waszej tajemnicy. Nie miałbym z tego żadnych korzyści, zważywszy na fakt, że większość członków tej organizacji dobrze wie, że Sasoriego kręcą młodsi chłopcy. Lepiej uważaj więc. On ma słabość do takich blondynów, jak ty.

- Nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz.- warknąłem.

- Do tego, że Sasori owinie sobie ciebie wokół palca, a następnie porzuci, kiedy mu się znudzisz, albo nawet zabije, tak jak zrobił to z Kimamorą...twoim ,,poprzednikiem''. – Itachi odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie korytarzem.- To tylko małe, przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie. Pain ceni twoje zdolności, dlatego jesteś dość ważnym obiektem w tej organizacji. Szkoda by było, gdybyś odszedł, lub co gorsza zabił się przez Sasoriego. Na razie, Deidara.

Itachi zniknął za rogiem, pozostawiając mnie kompletnie oszołomionego na środku

korytarza.

Sasori...owija sobie mnie wokół palca? Kimamora...mój ,,poprzednik''. Naprawdę

Sasori zabił go, kiedy już mu się znudził? Byłem pewien, że potrafiłbym sobie poradzić w walce z Sasorim, nie dałbym mu się zabić, ale...wówczas nie byłbym już w stanie być w Akatsuki.

Udałem się powolnym krokiem do swojego pokoju, w mojej głowie plątały się tysiące

myśli. W połowie drogi zrezygnowałem jednak i udałem się na dół, by zapytać Konan, czy nie ma jakiejś misji. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli zostanę w siedzibie, myślenie o Sasorim nie da mi spokoju.

- Nie ma.- powiedziała Konan, kiedy już zszedłem na dół.- Dosłownie przed chwilą Sasori udał się sam na misję, którą otrzymaliśmy nie dawno.

- Sam?- zdziwiłem się.- Dlaczego poszedł SAM na misję?

- Powiedział, że źle się czujesz.- odparła spokojnie Konan.- Powinien wrócić pod wieczór.

- Ah...rozumiem.

Wróciłem, zamyślony, do swojego pokoju. Sasori poszedł sam na misję, bo ,,ja się źle

czuję''. A więc musi się o mnie martwić, prawda? Skoro zostawił mnie samego, widocznie nie chciał, bym się przemęczał po chwilach spędzonych z nim.. .Tak. To musiało być to. W końcu, patrząc na zachowanie Sasoriego, pomijając te złośliwe i wredne, był dla mnie dobry. Dbał o mnie.

Westchnąłem cicho, kładąc się na łóżko. Chyba za bardzo przejąłem się słowami

Itachiego. Pewnie kłamał, drań jeden, żeby zrobić mi na złość.

Ułożyłem się wygodnie na boku i przymknąłem oczy. Choć nie byłem śpiący, czułem,

że krótka drzemka dobrze mi zrobi. Cały czas myślałem o Sasorim i o tym, co przed chwilą robiliśmy. Kiedy znów zacząłem się podniecać, szybko przestałem o tym myśleć i zmieniłem obiekt moich myśli na moją sztukę.

O tak. Myślenie o mojej sztuce zawsze było dobre. Cieszyło mnie, podniecało,

usypiało, zgodnie z moim życzeniem. Kiedy więc zacząłem wyobrażać sobie nowe twory mojej sztuki, jej piękne, delikatne kształty i idealnie zaokrąglone linie, po chwili udało mi się zasnąć.


End file.
